Under the universe
by Night flower12
Summary: Pidge woke up... in a familiar place, A place where she wish not to go back without her father and brother.
1. chapter 1

**_-A/n - This is my first time publishing here... so please know that! -_**

Darkness... Was her fear. Why? Because thats were she was when the day she lost her brother and father. Her mother was full of shock upon hearing news about her son getting lost in space.

The dim lights surrounded her mother, what she saw was like a nightmare... The woman that was crying for her dear husband and her eldest son.

She promised herself to bring her father and brother back home, So she wouldn't bare to see her mother in pain but now... She was miles away from her... she couldn't imagine how she's going through right now. She just couldn't.

Pidge finally focused to her surroundings. She had to focus rather than to get depressed. She looks up at the sky, There was a bright moon that revealed from the clouds.

Was she back at earth?

She jolted her shoulders and felt so ashamed... Why was she here? She promised to herself she wouldn't come back to earth without her father and brother.

Her hands were shaking and she felt so frustrated. Stupid wormhole.. Stupid teledove... Stupid witch for making the cruiser to get all messed up.

Frustration was all she ever felt since the day she started investigating her family's whereabouts and half of her researches were turned out to be a failure but the good thing about it is how her teammates continued on giving her encouragement to continue on to find her family.

Now she was alone in the place.. the last place were she wanted to be in... with her family.

There was no doubt. Judging how the moon looks and the smell... she was definitely back home.

 _But... something felt off..._

There was a deep growl. Startling pidge... making her snap out of her own little world of thoughts...

There was a chimera... which she probably guessed is.. suddenly coming running towards her. She starts screaming... fear that was now in her mind. She was to busy with staying alive.

Aliens and now chimeras? Wait... didnt chimeras only existed in the fourth century or something? She gulps and runs quickly.

She couldn't go back in time, Could she?... that thought made her shiver. It could be possible. Everything is possible when your up in space. Ha, that thought made Pidge laugh.

She runs down the the alleyway, Avoiding every trash that was on the abandoned sidewalk. She needed timing to murder the thing that wishes to eat her alive

Right now, She had no armor.. which means she had nothing to defend herself. The thought that always goes into mind, she cant always rely on technology.

Pidge shakes her head and did a unamused grin. Its the future... of course she needs to rely on technology...

But... quiznak... she went back to time. Everything she ran to looked... old. She hopes she didn't really head back into time. But the part that made her in complete awe, Is that... Traveling into time was possible And maybe going into a different reality could be possible! Ninety precent chances of going out to a parallel universe.

Her nerves was pounding in excitement but rather than fear knowing that she traveled through time and somehow survived.

What made her realize... she totally forgot about that monster chasing her. Her fears of staying alive disappeared and now was filled with excitement.

She stops and stares blankly down in the empty alley. There was no chimera to be seen. Her legs were trembling. She had no idea how long she was running. She felt so... exhausted. Tiredness filled her.

was she loosing conscious? She was probably not used of the gravity. Back in her home planet... when did she started laying down on the streets.

Pidge screams, loudly enough for someone to hear. So she wouldn't get herself consumed by a monster that picked her as a prey.

She closed her eyes

Once she opens her eyes. She seen the Chimera... pinning her down. So she wouldn't budge. Her eyes was widen in shock And her heart pounded way fast. Panicking... she summons her bayard. Which she didnt know she had.

Struggling with the movements from the chimera. she electrified the monster and she became unconscious. The survival instinct was the only thing on her foggy mind and hoped she survived... she hoped she made it.

 _I need to find my father... thats my first... priority..._


	2. Chapter 2

Pidge wakes up from the sound of people talking, It was rather irritating than soothing and it made her feel angered. She felt tired, and her body craved for more sleep. The voices become louder, Then suddenly there was a door slamming into the wall, which made her eyes shot open.

Who is it? She thought and slowly turns to her left to where the sounds were coming from. It was a blur figure she saw, and needed glasses to get a better view.. it was obviously a man who is in his late 30s, or less.

"Oh? Your awake!" The man says cheerfully, Which made her confused. who is this guy and why is he here? She closes her eyes once more. He is probably a stranger in her bedroom or something she assumed. But she was tired to care.

Which makes this situation more frustrating, She cant Remember what she done yesterday and it was making her feeling insecure.

"W-who are you?" She said in a raspy tone and sighs. A rush of pain ran through her head and made it difficult for her to breathe,

"My name is Maes Hughes... what is yours?" Maes questions The girl...

My name? She thought more of the guys question. Her name... is somehow hard to remember. She hums in response..

"Ah... You don't remember what happened last night?" Maes says, In a calming voice.

She nods and looks down to his sweater, it was a dark blue uniform he wore and it was highly detailed. "What happened? Can you tell me?"

He nods and walks closer to her but not close enough to trigger any of panic, "you were attacked by a chimera which me and my team were searching for.. its illegal for chimeras to roam freely around amestris And somehow you made it barely but safe."

"A chimera?" She sat up, she looks around the room.. Now she remembers, she was found alone, And was attacked by a monster... but who killed the thing?

"Did you kill the thing?" She said to the guy, and Maes had the look that made her wonder.

"Unfortunately, No... we found you, Passed out along with the chimera next to you.. it ran away before we could capture it."

Pidge looks down to her hands, It was bruised, And there was a few scrapes, but it wasn't bad. It probably heal within a few days "do you mind? Can I ask you a few questions?" Maes says suddenly. with no hesitation, she nods.

"Can you tell me where you came from? Before the attack."

"I..." she stops for a second to think what he said to her, "I was, walking around the alleys.. looking for something or someone."

"Who or what you were looking for?"

A faded memory came to her mind, It was hard to know what it was, but it was surely her important memory... probably...

"My brother?..." she wasnt sure that was the exact answer she needed to say but she responded anyways,

"And whats your brothers name?"

"His name... I.. uh- It starts with a... I dont know." She shuts her eyes shut and tries to remember what is his brothers name, if she ever does have a brother.

'Come on Katie, Mom would be happy for you to wear a dress on the day dad and i would go on a mission to Kerberos!' She puts her hands on her forehead and forces her to remember that memory

"You dont have to force youself.. uh miss?" He looks like he was about to groan or something, but it was entertaining for her to know that he tried to comfort her, "if you cant remember your brothers name, could you tell me yours?"

"I think my name is.. uh, Katie?" She sound so uncertain about that name... it felt wrong even though someone called her that name.

The guy sighs and smiles, "so, katie. If you are wondering, there will be some minor injuries from last night and you will be in the hospital for a few days."

Pidge nods, there was a silent that made her feel a bit awkward and then hughes broke the silent with his soft giggles

"Well Katie, I may have to excuse myself.. Its lunch and i dont want to miss my date with my dear wife~" Maes Says in a rushed tone and leaves the room immediately, Leaving Pidge confused yet dumbstruck


End file.
